Lost
by Quistis
Summary: Squall and Quistis get lost in the rain. I might change the first three chapters and put more detail into them because I don't like the way it is currently.
1. I Turn To You

I Turn To You

**I Turn To You**

Quistis looked over from where she was sitting. Squall was next to her. She looked over at the rain. 'I want to go home...' she thought to herself but forced a smile. 

_When I'm lost In the rain In your eyes I know I'll find the light To light my way _

She looked at Squall again. He was staring at her. "Are you okay?" He whispered. 

"Fine..." Lied Quistis. 

He put his arm around her and held her close. "Don't worry, I'll find a way out of this." 

He gave Quistis his coat and shivered slightly. 

_When I'm scared Losing ground When my world is going crazy You can turn it all around _

She sighed and stood up. "Squall.. can we go home?.." 

Squall looked at her and smiled. "Come on... I'll try and get us home.." 

Squall sighed. It was all his fault. He had got them lost. 

Quistis gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Don't worry about it. You're the best." 

_And when I'm down Your there Pushing me to the top _

He smiled and took her hand. "I'll try and get us out of this." 

_Your always there giving me all you got _

Just then, lightning crackled. Quistis jumped into Squalls arms in fright. 

Squall looked at her and blushed slightly. As soon as she realised what position she was in, she laughed. 

_For a shield from the storm For a friend For the love to keep me safe and warm I turn to you For the strength to be strong For the will to carry on For everything you do For everything that's true I turn to you _

He smiled and carried her to the nearest shelter. 

_When I lose The will to win I just reach for you And I can reach the sky again I can do Anything Cause your love is so amazing That your love inspires me _

Quistis looked at Squall and smiled. "You're the best." 

Squall sighed. "It's all my fault we're lost..." 

Quistis grinned and kissed his lips softly. Squall, in shock, returned the kiss. 

_And when i need a friend Your always on my side _

_She softly broke the kiss. _

_Giving me faith And taking me through the night _

"I love you Squall.." She whispered. 

_For a shield from the storm For a friend For the love to keep me safe and warm I turn to you For the strength to be strong For the will to carry on For everything you do I turn to you _

There was a slight pause. 

_For the arms to be my shelter through all The rain For truth that will never change For someone to lean on For a heart i can rely on through anything (you can rely on me) For the world to I can feel to...oh yeah I turn to you _

"I love you too, Quistis.." He smiled lightly. 

_For a shield from the storm For a friend For the love to keep me safe and warm I turn to you For the strength to be strong For the will to carry on For everything you do For everything that's true I turn to you _

He kissed her softly again. 

_For everything you do For everything that's true I turn to you _

_~~*To Be Continued*~~ _

_(*Shut up, I've got writers block ^^; Anyway, if you want to flame or comment then go ahead. Use the box provided. Thank you*) _

__


	2. Don't Wanna Miss a Thing

Don't Wanna Miss a Thing  
  
(I'm sorry I haven't wrote anything in awhile.. hope this makes up for it! ^^;)  
  
Squall looked at her again and smiled. "Everything will be okay.."   
  
Quistis just nodded and tried to smile, as she snuggled against him and closed her eyes softly, falling asleep.  
  
Squall sighed and looked at her again.  
  
Just looking at her made him smile. He had loved her for awhile, and she was the one to tell him. He just couldn't believe it. It was too good to be true.  
  
  
He held her in his arms softly, yawning. He tried not to fall asleep.  
  
Squall sighed, rubbing his eyes with one hand, still holding her. He couldn't let go of her, she meant everything to him.. and much more.   
  
Squall picked her up and looked around, watching the rain drop down and disappear into the puddles. He looked over at a tall building and smiled slightly.   
  
"I can't believe I didn't see this before.." he whispered."  
  
He walked into the tall glass doors, trying not to drop her. After a few attempts, he finally managed to get in without waking Quistis up.   
  
He looked around, spotting someone sitting at a counter. He walked up to the counter slowly, with traces of raindrops dropping down his face.  
  
The girl at the counter looked up and smiled lightly. "Can I help you?"  
  
Squall nodded. "How much for a room?"  
  
"How many nights?" Asked the girl, getting out a small book from under the counter.  
  
"One.." He replied.  
  
She looked at the girl in his arms and looked at Squall again.  
  
"Just one night..?"   
  
Squall nodded, telling her that they were lost and just needed somewhere to sleep for the night.  
  
"How much do you have?" She asked.  
  
Squall looked at her. "I.. think I have $5 somewhere.. not enough, is it..?"  
  
The girl smiled, feeling sorry for him. "Since you're lost.. I'll let you stay for free.. just don't tell anyone, okay?"  
  
He smiled at her. "Thank you.. you have no idea how much this means to me. You really don't."  
  
She just smiled at him again and handed him a key. "If you need any help, come here and ask for me.."  
  
Squall thanked her, trying to get a hold of the key. "Erm.. I need help.." He looked at her name tag. "..Anelia."  
  
Anelia giggled and picked up the key, and led him up the stairs. They came to a door reading "236"  
  
"This is it." Smiled Anelia, as she opened the door.   
  
The room itself looked too beautiful for words. It had huge drapes covering the windows, and a red couch which looked really comfy. The heat hit Squall as he entered.  
  
Squall thanked Anelia again. Anelia just nodded and closed the door, after wishing him a good night. He smiled and walked over to the bed, setting Quistis down on it gently. He lay down next to her, looking at her face. She was beautiful. More beautiful than anything or anyone he'd ever seen in his life.  
  
((I could stay awake just to hear you breathing. Watch you smile while you are sleeping.. while you're far away and dreaming.. I could spend my life in this sweet surrender.  
I could stay lost in this moment forever.. well, every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure.  
I don't wanna close my eyes. I don't wanna fall asleep cause I'd miss you, baby.. and I don't wanna miss a thing. Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream would never do. I'd still miss you, baby.. and I don't wanna miss a thing.  
Lying close to you, feeling your heart beating and I'm wondering what you're dreaming, wondering if it's me you're seeing. Then I kiss your eyes and thank God were together.. and I just wanna stay with you.. in this moment forever, forever and ever.  
I don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep cause I'd miss you, baby, and I don't wanna miss a thing. Cause even when I dream of you.. The sweetest dream would never do, I'd still miss you, baby.. and I don't wanna miss a thing.   
I don't wanna miss one smile. I don't wanna miss one kiss. Well, I just wanna be with you.. Right here with you, just like this. I just wanna hold you close. Feel your heart so close to mine.. and just stay here in this moment for all the rest of time.  
Don't wanna close my eyes, don't wanna fall asleep cause I'd miss you, baby, and I don't wanna miss a thing.. cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream would never do, cause I'd still miss you, baby, and I don't wanna miss a thing.))  
  
AN: Yes, I know. It sucked badly, didn't it? Waaah. Oh well.. maybe the next one will be better.. or.. worse. Please RnR. Thank yah..  
  
*Amie* 


	3. Outside

(Sowwy this iz so late. I've been kinda busy on mai blink fic. So.. yuh. Read-ness.)  
  
Quistis opened her eyes slowly. Where was she? Inside, somewhere. It was warm.. and she was lying next to Squall. In Squall's arms. She had to be still dreaming.  
  
Squall opened his eyes, too. Looking into hers. They seemed to twinkle, even though there were no lights on.  
  
They smiled at each other, kissing softly.  
  
"I.. uhm.. well, I can get directions and.. well.. we can get home." He smiled. Quistis grinned at the good news.  
  
"Great." She whispered. It was far to early for her to talk at a normal tone.   
  
Squall smiled and took her hand, leading her down the stairs. He saw a sign, stating there was a valentines dance on that night.   
  
"Quistis?" Squall smiled at her.  
  
"Mm?" She tilted her head.  
  
"Are you.. er.. busy tonight?" He asked, quietly.  
  
"Well.. no. Not really. Why?"  
  
He held her closely and smiled. "because I wanna take you to the valentines dance, if you want to go."  
  
She smiled and kissed him softly. "Of course I want to go."  
  
Squall sat down at the reception and smiled at Quistis.   
  
Quistis giggled.  
  
He grinned, looking up to see Anelia. Anelia smiled at them. "Can I help you?"  
  
Squall smiled at Anelia, replying. "We need to know where we are."  
  
Anelia nodded. "You're in the city of Maskerstal. If you need any help getting h-"  
  
Squall laughed. "Now I know where I am.. I've been here before."  
  
Anelia grinned. "Well you'd better start making your way home."  
  
"Wait.. can we stay another night? I wanna take Quissy to the valentines dance, tonight."  
  
Anelia nodded. "Of course you can."  
  
Squall and Quistis smiled at her. They couldn't wait.  
  
Later on that night, Squall was waiting at the door of the room the dance was in. He twitched nervously, thinking of what he was gonna say. Just then, something distracted him. Quistis. She looked beautiful. Her hair was down, and curled. Her glasses were off, she was wearing contact lenses. She had a long dress on. A long white dress.   
  
Squall kissed her softly and whispered in her ear, "you look beautiful."  
  
Quistis grinned, taking his arm. "Thank you."   
  
Squall led her into the room. Familiar music came on.   
  
"Uhm.. wanna dance?" Squall said, nervously.  
  
"Yeah.." she smiled, "lets go."  
  
He led her onto the dancefloor and wrapped his arms around her. Quistis rested her arms on his shoulders, holding onto the back of his neck. They started to sway gently to the music.  
  
"And you, bring me to my knees.. again. All the times, I had to beg you please - in vain. All the times, that I felt insecure, for you.. and I leave my burdens at the door.. but I'm on the outside, and I'm lookin' in. I can see through you. See your true colors. Cause inside you're ugly, you're ugly like me. I can see through you. See to the real you. All the times that I felt like this won't end, was for you.. and I taste what I could never have, it's from you. All the times, that I've tried, my intentions, full of pride. But I waste more time than anyone."  
  
They smiled, kissing again.  
  
(TA-DAH. The end. I'm FINALLY finished. And, no. I refuse to continue. :oP It was too harrddd. Anyway, I'm off to work on mai Blinkie fic agaiiinn. :o) Bai. Oh, oh. R/R. PLEASE!) 


	4. Iris

Ohmigawd, you have no idea how long it has taken meh to get muh inspiration back.  
  
Iris  
  
Squall opened his eyes and sat up. It hadn't occured to him that the guilt may hunt him down. She was probably sitting at home, worried sick about him, whilst he's away cheating on her with the only woman he loved. He had no idea what made him think he loved Rinoa. However, he did know it would break her heart if he broke up with her.  
Quistis finally opened her eyes. She had been awake for about five minutes. "Squall? Are you ok?"   
Squall jumped slightly.   
"You're tense..."  
"No... I'm fine."  
"Squall..."  
Squall sighed. He guessed he probably should tell her about Rinoa, even though she already knew. She knew they were together yet she still kissed him and told him she loved him. It wasn't right.  
"Look.. I know you feel bad about Rinoa.." Quistis finally said.  
"I don't feel bad... I feel awful... Quistis, she loves me. I love you. Are we going around in circles here?"  
She felt like she had to put in a witty comment to cheer him up. "No, I don't love Rinoa, I love you. So... it's more like a square with you at two corners." Squall smiled slightly and put his arm around her. She leaned against him and closed her eyes. "What're you gonna do...?"  
"I dunno..."  
  
((And I'd give up forever to touch you))  
((Cause I know that you feel me somehow))  
((You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be))  
((And I don't want to go home right now))  
((And all I can taste is this moment))  
((And all I can breathe is your life))  
((Cause sooner or later it's over))  
((I just don't want to miss you tonight))  
((And I don't want the world to see me))  
((Cause I don't think that they'd understand))  
((When everything's made to be broken))  
((I just want you to know who I am))  
((And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming))  
((Or the moment of truth in your lies))  
((When everything feels like the movies))  
((Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive))  
((And I don't want the world to see me))  
((Cause I don't think that they'd understand))  
((When everything's made to be broken))  
((I just want you to know who I am))  
((And I don't want the world to see me))  
((Cause I don't think that they'd understand))  
((When everything's made to be broken))  
((I just want you to know who I am))  
((And I don't want the world to see me))  
((Cause I don't think that they'd understand))  
((When everything's made to be broken))  
((I just want you to know who I am))  
((I just want you to know who I am))  
((I just want you to know who I am))  
((I just want you to know who I am))  
  
Rinoa sat up. The light was shining in her eyes. She was surprised she was still alive by then. He was gone. Others believed he was dead, but Rinoa still had faith in him. She sat up every night waiting for him to come in the door. He never did. She soon gave up waiting for him, and, like the others, believed he was dead. However, he still lived in her heart. 


End file.
